Duro de admitir
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: En un intercambio de regalos, Alfred le ha tocado obsequiarle algo a Iván, pero su drama heroico le llevará a profundizar sobre su relación con su rival histórico. Créditos de portada a su autor.
1. Del odio al amor

_El siguiente fic particpa en el reto Crack Space para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?_

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

_Ship América x Rusia_

* * *

_**Duro de admitir**_

No sé cómo iniciar ésta historia. Siempre me he jactado de ser "el héroe", no permito que alguno de mis amigos intente hacerme sombra pero me queda claro que no tengo las respuestas para todo tipo de situación.

Aclaro: no soy un cobarde, bueno, digamos que un héroe no puede hacerlo todo: recurro a Arthur para poder hacer algunos negocios o tenga que dialogar con Ludwig.

Me siento como un estúpido cuando Iván ésta cerca y ése tipo ¡Me tiene hasta la coronilla!

Sé que no debo enojarme y sentirme presionado por esto pero, en este día de San Valentín… bueno, ustedes saben que cuando llegan a éstas fechas se organiza un intercambio de regalos y maldita sea la hora en qué acepté participar: Feliciano con su clásico _vee_ nos reunió a quienes participaríamos en la actividad, colocó varios papelitos envueltos en donde estaban nuestros nombres y tendríamos que sacar un papel para conocer a nuestro "amigo" a quien le vamos a obsequiar algo.

Kiku, Francis, Ludwig…. Por mencionar algunos, pasaron y se notaban satisfechos al sacar su papelito, pero, cuando llegó mi turno y al descubrir quién sería a la persona que me tocaba regalarle…. Sentí que aquella habitación se hizo oscura y como si se tratara de una película de terror, escuché en mi mente el inicio de la _Tocatta y Fuga de Bach_ cuando observé el nombre: _Iván Braginsky._

_Oh my God!_

¡¿Por qué me tocó Iván?!

-Tranquilizate Alfred, sólo es un regalo que le vas a dar Iván… te tocó regalarle a la persona que siempre ha competido contigo, sólo es un …

Me interrumpí porque imaginaba que vendría Steve Rogers para decirme: _"Lenguaje"_. Debo reconocer que Iván es la única persona a quien parece tener inmunidad hacia la magia o algunos amuletos malditos y eso lo vi cuando Arthur invitó al ruso a sentarse en su afamada "silla maldita" y salió sin ningún rasguño.

Para pedir sugerencias de regalos, me acerqué con las personas que lo conocían anteriormente, primero fui con Feliks pero no me gustó la idea, quizás en otro momento lo hubiese aceptado.

"_¡Puedes regalarle una bomba nuclear y se lo dejas caer en su casa!"_ – Me comentó a su estilo presumido. – _"Y así podré llegar y le diré que Varsovia será su nueva capital"_ – Soltó una carcajada siniestra, algo me dice que el Joker se inspiró en él a la hora de reírse, bueno me refiero al Joker animado para aclarar.

Como no me convenció del todo, me acerqué con los países balcánicos: _"Lo sentimos pero… Iván es muy especial con sus regalos"_ – Estaban nerviosos, evadiendo el tema.

Y si esto no fuese suficiente, escuché a lo lejos los gritos de Bielorrusia: _"¡Voy a matar a la persona que le tocó obsequiarle a Iván! ¡Él es mío!"_ –La vi que estaba en una especie de trance psicótico y me asusté cuando Toris se acercó discretamente susurrándome al oído: _"Iván se tiene que esconder cuando ella se comporta de esa manera"_.

Para completar la escena, pasó México a nuestro lado y con celular en la mano llevaba abierto su reproductor de música y escuché aquella indirecta bien directa: _"¡Ese compa ya está muerto, sólo qué no se ha enterado!"_

Tuve que retirarme y heme aquí: discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre qué regalarle a ¡ése ruso de su Putin padre!

Respiré profundamente para despejar mis ideas, fui por una hamburguesa y una _Coca – Cola _para tener mi mente activa y empecé a recordar nuestros enfrentamientos: Cuando salió la película _The Avengers_, él sacó una película llamada _Guardianes,_ una versión rusa del concepto americano; Sin olvidar que Silvester Stallone se ha enfrentado a los rusos siendo Rambo y Rocky…

-¡¿Qué puedo regalarle a él?!

"_Quiero hacer amigos"_

Escuché que alguna vez lo dijo cuando llegó por primera vez a nuestro grupo: Iván no hablaba mucho, tiene ideas atrevidas como lanzarse de un helicóptero para poder disfrutar de la nieve, Me robó la victoria al llegar primero a la casa de Ludwig durante la Segunda Guerra, nos mantuvimos en plena guerra fría hasta que, se dieron los cambios en su casa y de nuevo pude hablar con él.

Desde entonces, Iván ha construido sus propios juguetes bélicos como los míos, aunque algunos dicen que son mejores los de él. También en otras áreas como el deporte y la ciencia nos ha llevado a tener logros. Por eso hemos competido, él también quiere ser un héroe… un héroe como ¿yo?

Sentí miedo al llegar a una conclusión demasiado acelerada: ¡¿Acaso le gusto?! Mis mejillas tomaron un color carmín y sacudí mi cabeza varias veces reconociendo que el competir con él me hace sentirme vivo, enfrentarlo con mis juguetes, tenerlo frente a mí… aunque por dentro pueda temerle.

-¿Y si le pregunto a él?

* * *

_Continuará…._


	2. El polígrafo alemán

_Gracias por el apoyo a éste proyecto._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: El polígrafo alemán**_

_Era un día nevado en las calles de Nueva York cuando en una de las manzanas apareció el cadáver de un hombre joven totalmente apuñalado, presentando indicios que fue torturado sexualmente, mientras que un grupo de policías trataba de controlar a Bielorrusia que tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos._

_-¡Llamen a las unidades tenemos un 10-11 en progreso! – Informaba un oficial que se comunicaba por radio._

_-¡Aléjense de mí, bastardos! – Se escuchó a la fémina que forcejeaba con los oficiales tratando de someterla. -¡No iba a permitir que ése se acercara a __**mi Iván**__! _

_-¡Envíen apoyo y llamen a Víctimas Especiales!_ – Expresó el oficial con insistencia mientras la bielorrusa totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

_"En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas, en la Ciudad de Nueva York los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como UNIDAD DE VICTIMAS ESPECIALES… Pam Pam, pam, pam, pam, pam, pam, pam Con las actuaciones de Cristopher Meloni….."_

**\- WAIIIIIIT! ** \- Grité totalmente asustado mientras le regalaba un beso al piso.

Me había quedado totalmente dormido, observé que toda la noche había quedado encendido la televisión y, como si se tratara de una amarga coincidencia, veía a "Olivia Benson" en la pantalla, tomé el control remoto y apagué el aparato. ¡¿Tan preocupado estaba que no activé el Sleep?!

Me levanté teniendo el recuerdo del beso en la punta de la nariz, sintiéndome como la niña que se puso de color azul por comer un chicle de Willy Wonka. Como pude logré recoger el desastre que había armado, revisé mi calendario para recordar cuándo sería el intercambio de regalos y con marcador permanente y en escarlata estaba señalado: _"Obsequio de Iván, fiesta de disfraces"_

-Cinco días. – Suspiré mientras como por arte de magia tenía en mis manos una hamburguesa y empecé a comer. – Dispongo de ciento veinte horas para pensar, comprar y entregar un regalo al ruso de su Perestroika….

Como si al decir esto, me sentí dentro de la serie 24 y escuchaba en mi mente el sonido de un reloj digital empezar la cuenta regresiva y con los efectos de tensión y suspenso.

-¡Estoy Paranoico!

Repentinamente, el timbre de mi casa se escuchó y como si se tratara de un atentado me tiré detrás del sofá para protegerme, cuando escuché una voz del exterior.

"_Guten Morgen" _

-¿Ludwig, aquí? – No sé cómo le hice o por mi convicción heroica me incorporé y salí a abrir la puerta.

-_Hi! _– Saludé con entusiasmo al alemán pero como era de esperarse: su mirada seria, el porte marcial y el rosto tan "expresivo" lo delataban. – _Welcome._

Caminó con pasos seguros, y tomó asiento en el sofá. Le ofrecí café y… afortunadamente, aceptó.

"_Estás en serios problemas"_ – Me dijo seriamente. – _Nunca había recibido tantas llamadas en un solo día y mi buzón terminó saturado._

Mi rostro tomó la expresión de la máscara que sale en _Scream_ y de reojo observé la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina y noté que en ella estaba una botella de Brandy totalmente vacía, por mi mente empecé a recordar lo que había hecho en la noche: Estado de ebriedad, un traductor Inglés – Alemán y viceversa…

"_Arthur no puede acompañarnos, debía reunirse con unos amigos"_ – Continuó Luddy mientras yo imaginaba a que amigos se refería: Veo al cejón caracterizado como estudiante de Howgharts, junto a _Thinkerbell, Merlín, Gandalf, al Mago Oscuro…_ bueno ese último no sé si lo imagina él pero como es tan devoto a la magia. – _"Tu problema ¿es el regalo o es la persona?"_

-Ambos. – Respondí tajantemente aunque mi rostro no ayudaba en nada.

El alemán asintió con la cabeza como si tratara de deducir algo.

"_A Iván le encantan los girasoles, pero para decir lo que sientes debes hallar la manera y no vayas a empezar con tu ego de héroe"_

Quedé boquiabierto ante dicha situación y me sentí como la réplica viviente de _El grito_.

"_No es nada nuevo que siempre lo intentes intimidar a él aunque digas que sólo quieren probar sus juguetes, como también él no se queda atrás."_

-¡Él siempre ha perseguido a China! – Grité todo rojo –Es decir, se lleva mejor con él, quiere vivir con él… - Y súbitamente me llevé las manos a la boca y me di de topes en la mesa de centro que tenía en la sala.

"_Hablas demasiado Alfred, y por ello te ha sucedido cosas, volviéndote predecible. En otras palabras, en el fondo deseas que él te persiga como a Yao"_

No pude verlo a la cara mientras estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza.

-Yo…. Yo… ¡Yo no puedo admitir eso! ¡Soy un héroe, lo oyes, un héroe!

Lo decía fuertemente aunque en el fondo sabía que Luddy no me creía lo que estaba diciendo… al igual que yo.

* * *

_Continuará._


	3. Preludio a la hora cero

_**Capítulo 3: Preludio a la hora cero**_

Las siguientes horas fueron muy intensas, después que Alemania dejó mi casa me enfoqué a armar un plan de contrataque.

¿Ya había dicho que la fiesta es de disfraces?

En la cuenta regresiva, para ser exactos, en la 96 decidí distraerme un poco viendo una movie: _Rocky IV_.

Me encontraba en la sala disfrutando de un delicioso _Hot Dog _cuando de repente escuché a lo lejos los gritos inconfundibles de Bielorrusia.

"_¡Maldito Rocky, Haberle pegado a Drago!"_

Y sin esperar advertencia me deslicé debajo de mi asiento.

"_Debes calmarte porque no tienes nada de awesome, kesese"_ – Escuché la voz de Prusia

_-¡Oh my God!- _dije para mí.

Las personas que estábamos en la sala pedían que se callara pero, después del incidente de _Sonia Navajas_ la pensaron doble vez.

"_Si gustas podemos buscar a Rusia en otro sitio" – _Intervino para mi buena suerte.

"_De acuerdo y de paso, voy a buscar al "amigo secreto" de Ivan" - _Empezó a soltar una carcajada digna de una desquiciada, no sé si era mi temor pero la luz parecía proyectar la sombra del asesino que sale en las películas de Hitchcok en donde matan a la chica que se está bañando y de paso hasta la música se escuchaba.

"_Creo que, ya se fue, Da "_

Giré lentamente y desconozco en qué momento mi rostro tomó una coloración azul…

_-¡HHHHEEEEEELLLPPPP!_

Y toda la sala gritó conmigo, repentinamente sentí como la zurda de aquella figura me tapaba la boca y susurraba a mi oído.

"_Me alegra no ser el único que le tenga miedo, kolkolkol_"

En ése momento hubiera deseado que _The Avengers _estuvieran a mi lado o _Justice League_ pero me quedé petrificado, aunque su risa más bien la percibí nerviosa.

-_Stupped, What you doing?!_ \- Recuerdo que le pregunté y no sé qué es lo que detesto más de él: Su cara de inocente que no rompiera ni un solo plato o que no entiende lo que significa un insulto.

"_Veía la película, ¿sabías que el actor que hace a Drogo es Sueco?" _– Hablaba tranquilamente y divertido. –_"Estabas tan ocupado comiendo que no te quise interrumpir"_

Un _flashback _llegó a mi mente y bueno sólo había comprado tres veces el paquete familiar para no sufrir por palomitas, refrescos, nachos y _Hot Dogs_, no veía la fila pero mi práctica en llevar comida me hace un _Hero_ en ese tipo de situaciones, tomé asiento y no me di cuenta de su presencia.

_-¡Oh, Shit!_ – expresé en voz alta. – Es extraño verte sin Yao.

Me vi en un plano mental dándome un _facepalm_ y empecé a comer nuevamente esperando a que olvidara lo último que le había preguntado.

"_Yao está con Japón buscando un regalo para su amigo secreto, además no debes preocuparte por él, somos amigos"_ – Nuevamente su estúpida sonrisa dirigida hacia mí. _– _"_¿Ya sabes que le vas a regalar a tu amigo secreto?_"

Tragué saliva pero, puede más mi orgullo.

-Of Course y será wonderfull – Dije lanzando una de mis sonoras carcajadas de victoria pero tuve que interrumpirme antes que nos fueran a sacar de la sala.

"_You are Beautifull"_ – Mencionó mientras me abrazaba pero más bien parecía un candado al cuello.

-¡Suéltame, me estás ahorcando! – Grité y al parecer surtió efecto.

Se disculpó conmigo pero no dejaba de observarme.

-¡Oigame no, sentí que me ahorcaba! ¡Me ahorcaba así!

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo y como si fuese una especie de mantra salí del cine, quería que la tierra me tragara. ¡¿Quién le enseñó hablar inglés?! Creí que había pasado lo peor pero lo más triste del asunto fue que México se enteró y empezó hacerme memes.

Creo que está por demás decir que no pude dormir, ¿por qué me dijo eso Iván? ¡No soy su pareja!

Me siento paranoico o conspiranoico.

-Es mi amigo, soy su amigo….

* * *

La temida hora cero llegó y el gran salón de las naciones estaba adornado con temática de diversos fandoms, opté por disfrazarme del Capitán América, noté que Canadá estaba disfrazado de Wolverine aunque no lo miraba muy metido en el personaje; México no sabía si vendría disfrazado de Kalimán, El Santo o El Zorro.

"_Paciencia y serenidad pequeño Solín"_ – Escuché la voz de México mientras su hermana estaba disfrazada como X-23, ya saben por lo de Logan.

-¿Has visto a Alemania? – Pregunté

"_Si te refieres a Thor, está con Blackwidow por cierto, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella"_

Desvié la mirada y mi sorpresa fue descubrir a Ludwig y a…. ¡Bielorrusia! Convertida en Natassa Romanov.

Veneciano se dedicaba a organizar algunos detalles finales, mientras se escuchaba la música, varias naciones conversaban entre sí.

Repentinamente se escuchó de fondo el tema de _Seven Nation Arms _con el sonido del bajo, no sé si estaba planeado o si los presentes participaban en una coreografía pero pude reconocer a Iván disfrazado como…

_-Winter Soldier_

No tuve palabras pero salí de aquella ensoñación cuando escuché cantar a México saliendo de su papel.

"_¡Eeeel Chucky Lozzaaano, EEEl Chucky Lozzzano!"_


	4. Intercambio de regalos

_**Capítulo 4: Intercambio de regalos**_

Recapitulemos: Estoy en serios problemas, ¡me tocó darle un obsequio al _stupped _de Iván!, no sabía que regalarle, Luddy me sacó un poco del apuro pero Bielorrusia es más peligrosa que _Tiffany_ y para colmo el club de _fujoshis_ queda observándome a mí que estoy ahora como el trasero de América…

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que México en su papel de Kalimán en bonito modo me dijo: _"Evans es el trasero de América pero tú eres la Panza de América, mira el lado positivo: La faja te ayuda"_.

Hice un puchero pero tuve que censurarme a mí mismo, pero volviendo a mi monólogo; el club fujoshi quedaba viendo a algunos de los disfrazados debido a esas cosas de "Stucky, Stony, HulkTony" y otras cosas más que se les ocurre un buen.

Recuerdo que Iván se colocó frente a mí y me habló en ruso, yo no le entendí palabra alguna o si estaba en su papel de Winter Soldier y recuerdo que le respondí _"La tuya, por si acaso"_. Él se empezó a reír con su clásico _kolkolkol_ pero sin duda no me dejé intimidar.

"_Vee, llegó la hora de hacer el intercambio de regalos"_ – Dijo Veneciano quien estaba disfrazado de Pikachu.

Lo quedé mirando un poco raro y se acercó Japón quien estaba disfrazado de Vegueta: _"No sabía cómo disfrazar a Veneciano –san pero fue lo único que pude hacer por él_".

Recuerdo que todos hicimos un círculo y el organizador dijo que debíamos describir a la persona que nos tocó regalarle por una cualidad o aspecto físico y en un momento imaginé lo que dirían. Y como fuimos muchas naciones logré destacar a algunos:

El primero que entregó su regalo fue Japón y en esta ocasión le tocó hacerle un regalo a Romano que consistió en mostrarle por medio de un video que él se había dedicado restaurar parte del arte de su abuelo Romulo en la Capilla Sixtina. Creo que a duras penas articuló palabras y se aguantó en pronunciar un insulto.

Posteriormente, Romano entregó un obsequio a Antonio y de inmediato parte del club de fujoshis empezó a tomar fotografías, escuché que decían: _"Tenemos un HulkTony_" debido a que el primero estaba disfrazado como Hulk y el segundo como Ironman, sin embargo Daphne quien andaba en modo Wonder Woman lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

Los regalos continuaron siendo entregados y cuando llegó el turno de Macao, por el disfraz de Angel de X-Men quedó evidenciado a quien deseaba impresionar o mejor dicho, había tomado el valor para poder declararse a Laura:

"_Me tocó darle un obsequio a México pero creo que esto le puede agradar"_. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"_¡Espera un momento ca….!_" – Intentó pronunciar Laura cuando las alas se desplegaron para envolver a la mexicana en un abrazo mientras él se acercaba y le obsequiaba un beso.

Todos se quedaron impresionados aunque por ahí le llovieron las críticas a Portugal.

"_¿Estás seguro que lo educaste bien?_" – Le preguntaron a Portugal.

"_Como si ustedes nunca lo hubieran hecho"_. – Respondió campante.

Laura quien estaba en modo tomate se quedó en shock y roja tomate apenas pudo decir algo….

"_Este…este… me tocó ser tu amiga secreta, Lin."_ – Dijo tímidamente mientras le obsequiaba un juego de naipes que, aunque el diseño es de la baraja inglesa, los personajes eran del contexto mexicano adornado con mayas, aztecas, zapotecas y tarascos.

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones se escucharon alrededor de aquella pareja mientras que alguien de los presentes dijo que se había cerrado la cadena de entrega de regalos. Bielorrusia estaba observando a los que estaban pendientes de entregar sus regalos y escuchaba a las chicas decir que Iván le regalaría algo a ella, por un momento suspiré aliviado pero, sabría que tendría que enfrentarme a ella cuando supiera que yo soy el amigo secreto de Iván.

Continuamos con una nueva cadena de regalos y quienes faltaban recibieron su regalo, aunque para mi sorpresa fue ver a Ludwig caminar ante Bielorrusia y entregarle su presente, fue algo cómico porque la Bielorrusa se sonrojaba al ver como el alemán intentaba decirle algo.

Por cierto, Kalimán recibió de regalo un tren de Yao.

"_¡KYYAA!"_ – escuché el grito de las fujoshis y en automático se hizo en mí el silencio.

"_Los únicos que hacen falta de entregarse su obsequio son Alfred e Iván"_ – Dijo México para mi desgracia.

Escuché la marcha fúnebre de Chopin y repentinamente Ivan sonrió de una manera perturbadora.

¿De quién debía cuidarme?

"_¿Te parece si recreamos la escena donde Winter Soldier y el Cap pelean?" _– Preguntó con una sonrisa entre ingenua y pervertida.

_-Oh, Shit!_ – Murmuré para mí.

"_psst… recuerda el Cap dice lenguaje ofensivo en Endgame, no antes"_ – Me dijo México muy campante.

Y nuevamente se escuchó el tema de _Seven Nation Arms_ y me dispuse a luchar. Ésta vez, no estarían China e Inglaterra para ayudarme. Escuché como los demás dejaban el campo libre y el ruso se lanzó al ataque.

Afortunadamente, conseguí que el escudo fuese igual de resistente como el de la película y me tuve que defender, todos nos animaban.

"_Sigan la coreografía de los Russo"_ – Decían a los lejos.

-¡¿Y ustedes creen que el hijo de Putin lo sabe?! – Les respondí.

Mientras Bielorrusia no se metiera a la pelea me daba por bien servido.

"_¡Protejan la comida!" – _Escuché que gritó México y como si se tratara de una operación de contingencia todos agarraron su botana y nos dejaron luchar a nuestras anchas.

Sin embargo, aunque le pude responder algunos golpes, Iván utilizo su fuerza y con el ritmo de combate rompimos la ventana y caímos desde un sexto piso. Grité de miedo mientras que el ruso se reía y se me abrazó contra sí.

"_Al fin, solos, ¿verdad Alfred?"_ – Escuché que pronunció cuando sentí que nuestros cuerpos habían impactado en un colchón inflable.

Escuchaba los aplausos y gritos entusiastas desde aquel piso.

"_Alfred, no sabía que regalarte y sé que te gusta impresionar a los demás pero quería acercarme con algo que tú te sintieras identificado"_

Sus palabras se escuchaban con un matiz de inocencia.

\- ¡Pero no así! – Le recriminé duramente.

Empezó a reírse y no puedo negar que en el fondo, su maldita risa me provocara regocijo. Sin embargo en medio del escudo, saqué (de milagros) aquel ramo de girasoles. Percibí en él un brillo en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo.

"_¿Quieres saber cuál será tu obsequio? Kolkolkol"_

Recuerdo que grité aterrado al escucharle.

**Al día siguiente**

Desperté somnoliento y a lo lejos percibí que los girasoles se encontraban en un florero como en el piso estaban parte de los disfraces.

Grité nuevamente cuando sentí el abrazo de Iván.

"_Round 2, kolkolkol"_

Si encuentran éste escrito sabrán que mis sentimientos hacia el ruso los tuve, los tengo y los tendré y aunque él puede decirlo a su manera, para mí; seguirá siendo _Duro de Admitir._

_(Nota de Iván: _Por eso me fascinas, Alfred! Kolkolkol)

* * *

Gracias a todos quienes han comentado ésta historia. Fue un desafío para mí abordar Yaoi, Lo que necesite mejorar o algún consejo que me permitiera abordarlo de la manera correcta son bienvenidos como a su vez los comentarios del fic.

Eagle Primecee.


End file.
